harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corona (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Morning * Good morning, _____. Friendship Lines *'1:' "How's your house holding up? Is there anything you want to fix? If you need any work done, please let us know anytime." *'6: '"Before I came here, I was working part-time and helping my mother out at home. Marriage was the last thing on my mind. One day, our house needed some work done, and along came Gunther. He seemed weird at first. But then I watched him work, and... well, there's something about a working man, isn't there? My family didn't care for him much, but eventually i moved away from them, and here we are together, husband and wife." *'7:' "Hey, Player. You're working hard. Gunther's been impressed. It's always fun talking to you, so stop by the shop anytime." Seasons Spring Summer Fall Winter Festivals Spring Spring Fashion Fiesta * "Everyone is playing such close attention not just to the clothes, but to the hats and accessories, too. That's pretty hardcore!" * "Fashion shows are about having fun and expressing yourself. It's so exciting to see someone modeling outfits you like." Moo-Moo Festival * "I love cheese. Really love it. If your cows give you some really good milk, I hope you use it to make delicious cheese." * If you lost: 'It's too bad you didn't win today. But don't feel down, okay? Chin up and keep fighting, I say. I'm sure you'll win next time. I'll be rooting for you. Harvest Festival Crops * "I love good vegetables, but I’m sure you must put a lot of sweat and tears into raising them." Other Category * "I think it's great that everyone gets together like this for festivals. I have a lot of fun chatting with everyone." Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won: Oh, hi, player! Congratulations! You're quite the able angler, aren't you? * If you lost: It's too bad you didn't win today. But don't feel down, okay? You'll make fillets of those fish next time, I'll bet. I'm sure you'll win next time... if Gunther sits it out, that is. * I think watching the people who fish is a lot of fun. I mean, before the fishing starts, they're as excited as children on their birthday. * I don't fish much myself, but Gunther enjoys it. Sometimes, he even comes back with fish! Cluck-Cluck Festival *'If you won:' * Fall Concert * “I wish I could play an instrument, but I bet it takes years and years of practice to get as good as they are.” * “That was so wonderful! Live performances are so much cooler than just listening to the record. Even though it’s over, I’m still jazzed up!” Winter Fluffy Festival * "I had a great time today, seeing all these unusual animals." * If you won: "Oh, hi _____! Congratulations! You really tore it up today!" Other About Town/Guild * The town's small, and I like it that way, but I wouldn't complain if we had a few more places to shop. * There aren't too many stores in this town, but I've never had a problem buying things. *'If you are dating someone:' Oh, . I heard the news! You're seeing someone, right? Invite me to your wedding, won't you? I guarantee you, I'm always a hit at parties! Category:Story of Seasons Quotes